


All for Naught

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [43]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your plans go awry.





	All for Naught

You race into your home, bags in hand, and fly upstairs; you didn’t have long before you were supposed to pick up Roman at the airport, so you had to change and ready your layers for him to enjoy. Kicking your feet, you lose your flip flops and begin to strip. Once nude, you reach in for your newest bra and panties set, hoping the rose lace won’t show too much beneath your brand new white sundress; dressing as quick as possible, you check your makeup in the mirror and begin to pin your hair up.

It’s only then that you see him in the mirror, a smile on his lips as he leans against the door frame of the bathroom; turning to him, your shoulders slump – even at the sight of his wet hair and the towel around his waist, “You ruined the surprise!”

“Nah, baby girl, I was very surprised at everything I just saw…” Roman begins his stride towards you, despite your playful pout, “Is all that for me?”


End file.
